1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of surgical retaining systems and in particular to a fastening apparatus for surgical retaining systems, a surgical retaining element, a fastening element, and a fastening method for surgical retaining systems, according to the preamble of the corresponding independent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical retaining systems, for example for fixing broken bones, often consist of plates that are secured by screws in the bone. The plates comprise openings into which the screws are introduced at different angles. While the screws are being screwed into the bone, the screws can be fixed in the plate, for example by a thread on the screw head, which thread cuts into the plate.
A disadvantage of this design is that the retaining systems may be deformed after the screws have been tightened, and the position of a plate can no longer be corrected by the already secured screws. Readjustment of the plate, by loosening and retightening the screws, in some cases requires replacement of the fastening screws and/or of the plate. A further disadvantage is that the screws press the plate against the bone. This can cause the bone to give way and can thus lead to a loose connection.